Helena
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: De cómo se construye un imperio... y cuanto es que pesa.


**Disclaimer:**_ "Quien es capaz de vivir en sociedad y no tiene necesidad de ella, (ni de las cosas que hace Himaruya) porque se basta a sí mismo, tiene que ser un animal o un dios." Aristóteles_

* * *

**Helena**

Entra Alemania al salón de su casa un miércoles, en donde seguramente pasan las cosas regulares y habituales. El piano suena de fondo, Germania existe en el sillón, Roma lee quizás física cuántica o la ingeniería detrás del puente blablabla. Italia debe estar por ahí también... Dibujando o algo.

—Acabo de colgar con Griechenland el teléfono —anuncia para todos las noticias del griego. Los tres artistas proactivos siguen más o menos a lo suyo.

—¿Le has preguntado cuando va a venir a ver a su padre? —pregunta Roma sin levantar la vista de los libros. Germania mira a Alemania entrecerrando los ojos, porque Alemania le mira directamente a él.

—Nein, en realidad... —carraspea y se acerca un poco a Germania—. Me contó que como ustedes, Helena ha vuelto y quiere verte, vater.

Hay una especie de contracción del universo. Los libros de Roma salen volando y antes de que alguien pueda decir "Qué está pasando?" y Alemania acaba con el romano DEMASIADO cerca mirándole MUY fijamente.

—Quid?

Germania parpadea descolocado, aún sin haber tenido tiempo de procesar exactamente lo que ha dicho Alemania, que levanta las cejas y se echa un poco para atrás mirando a Roma y tragando saliva.

—Q-Que la madre de Grecia quiere ver a vater —explica otra vez de manera directa.

—¿Helena? ¿Helena-Helena? ¿MI Helena? —le brillan los ojos.

—He-Helena, ja. Griechenland me dijo muchas veces y muy lentamente que quería ver a vater y solamente a vater.

—Helenita! —Roma se vuelve a Germania ignorando ese asunto POR COMPLETO—. ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR! —da saltitos tan emocionado

Germania le mira con expresión sumamente seria y tensa, más aún que de costumbre. Helena. A pesar de que le alegraría verla (a quien no le alegraba ver a Helena) había algo monumentalmente dramático en este asunto. Podía aguantar lo de Britania y Galia, que se acostara con todos los chicos de ahora, incluso... Pero es que Helena. Uno no podía competir con Helena.

—Ehm... —Germania se revuelve

—¡¿Cuándo nos marchamos!? ¡Hay un montón de cosas que tengo que enseñarle! — empieza a revolver los libros histérico—. ¡ESTE! ¡Y ESTE! ¡AAAAH! ¡ME LOS QUIRO LLEVAR TODOS! ¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡VAMOS, VAMOS! ¿¡QUE HACEIS TODOS AHÍ PARADOS!? —sale corriendo hacia arriba.

—Pero es que... Griechenland me... —intenta hablar Alemania entre los gritos de Roma—. Ehm... —levanta las cejas al ver que sale corriendo

—¡PRUSIA, MUCHACHO! ¡ESPAVILA A ARREGLARTE! ¡VAS A VENIR A CONOCER A LA MUJER MÁS HERMOSA MÁS LISTA Y MÁS INCREÍBLE DE LA HISTORIA! —se oye gritar—. No te ofendas Hongria.

Y ahí tienes al torbellino Roma.

—Tengo la idea de que Griechenland ha dicho que Helena quería venir —hace notar Alemania tanto para su padre como para aquel que quiera oírle en realidad.

—Pues díselo al nonno —suelta Italia acabando de recoger sus cosas con parsimonia y yendo a esconder las llaves de su coche por si a Roma se le ocurre... que sí, ya se le ha ocurrido.

—Es lo que he intentado decirle —responde Alemania pasándose una mano por el pelo y levantando las cejas, mirando hacia la puerta por la que ha salido Roma por donde el romano vuelve a aparecer con una bolsa enorme y les mira a todos ahí tan... tranquilos. Nadie se ha movido ni un milímetro en realidad.

—¿Es que voy a ir solo? —le pregunta al notarles.

—Griechenland comentó que su madre era quien quería venir —Helena acusa a Grecia de confundirlo todo, dijo que esa parte no se la dijeran a Roma para que él fuera a buscarla y se cruzaran en el camino sin verse.

—¡VIENE! —deja caer la bolsa en el suelo tan ilusionado vuelve a saltar alrededor de Alemania—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé, siendo Griechenland puede venir mañana... o en una semana o en un mes. Quizás olvide que tiene que venir —murmura Alemania notando la emoción.

—¡No se puede olvidar que tiene que venir! —todo desconsolado.

—Quizás Helena insista lo suficiente... —ofrece Alemania—. No sé cómo van a venir, Griechenland no dejaba de hablar de caballos.

—¡Van a tardar un montón en caballo! ¡Tiene que venir en... ! ¿Por qué no le dices que vamos nosotros?

Alemania mira al resto de los presentes contemporáneos buscando ayuda para explicar que en realidad Grecia es... Grecia. Nadie parece interesado en ayudar. Como siempre, desgraciados malditos.

—Mira, no puedes ir a Griechenland solo, no estoy seguro de que nadie pueda acompañarte. Si él está dispuesto a venir aquí con Helena, podemos esperarle. Si no llegan en una semana, haremos otros planes.

—¡Una semana! ¿¡Quieres que muera de desperación!? —le toma de la camisa del pecho... el DRAMA.

Alemania levanta las cejaas otra vez y los brazos por cierto, tomándole de las muñecas.

—Germaniae, dile a TU HIJO! ¡File!

—No creo que necesite decirle nada, ya lo estás sacudiendo tú, cosa que ejemplifica bastante claramente tu histeria —responde Germania racional. Roma deja caer la cabeza sobre epecho del alemán, dramáticamente

—Vamos a hablarle a Griechenland.. —propone Alemania cuando tocan el timbre.

—Ah!

—Italieeeeeeen.

—Voy, voy —ya está en la puerta.

Helena, que en realidad no regreso ayer ni hoy, sino que ya lleva unos cuantos días en este mundo actual tratando de ordenarse la cabeza y de entender todas las cosas que pasan, está al otro lado de la puerta al lado de su hijo, con un largo vestido de seda verde, aparentando calma eterna y seguridad que en realidad en este momento no siente.

Grecia la toma de la mano y sonríe a Italia con somnolencia como siempre.

—Geia sas —saluda Helena educadamente, hablando con lentitud por si acaso no le entiende—. Me llamo Helena y este es Elláda, mi hijo. Estoy buscando a un viejo amigo mío, Germania.

Italia sonríe y se sonroja un poquito con ella.

—Justo estábamos hablando de... —sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por el ruido que hace Roma corriendo hasta el pasillo y lanzándose a abrazarla sin ni dejar a nadie respirar.

Helena levanta las cejas, cierra los ojos y pese a toda la resolución que tenía, le abraza de vuelta con fuerza. Él la levanta abrazándola con mucha mucha fuerza riéndose.

—¡Helenaaa! Estoy muy contento de verteeee —hasta saltos da, sostenié se ríe también un poco, con los ojos cerrados.

—Vas a desarmarme, querido mío —"protesta" abrazada aún de su cuello. Roma se ríe y la deja en el suelo pero sin soltarle... y le da un ultimo apretón de amor de esos que llevan un "mmm"

Ella toma aire, aún con los ojos cerrados, sin soltarle y lo suelta por la nariz, como pensándoselo muy bien antes de abrir los ojos y mirarle directamente con mirada mezcla de demasiadas cosas como para ser descifrable, aún para Roma.

Grecia e Italia les miran con la cabeza inclinada.

Roma le sonríe de manera sincera y levanta la mano para acariciarle la cara como si aun no se pudiera creer que volviera a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ella pone la mano sobre la de Roma, sin dejar de mirarle y dejando de sonreír al menos un poco. Le aprieta la mano y la expresión le cambia a una de claro dolor.

—¿Qué va mal? —susurra el romano dejando de sonreír.

—Nada —asegura sinceramente pero le mira a los ojos—. Tenía miedo de verte.

—¿Por qué? —le mira dejando de sonreír, pasando al desconsuelo absoluto.

—Porque tú me mataste.

El romano toma aire profundamente, aprieta los ojos con fuerza y en contra de su voluntad, la suelta dando un pasito atrás y bajando las manos. Helena levanta la cara y le mira con intensidad. Sonríe un poco y levanta la mano.

—Bienvenida —responde sin mirarla, apartando la cara, de manera un poco más fría—. Germaniae también está aquí, está dentro.

—¿Puede uno estar enfadado con su asesino? —hace notar, pensando en que tiene cierta gracia y poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

Roma cierra los ojos sin sonreir, dejándole hacer.

—Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo muy sencillo. Pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el propósito justo y del modo correcto, eso, ciertamente, no resulta tan sencillo —cita a Aristóteles, mientras le gira la cara hacia ella y le mira a los ojos.

Los abre sin poder evitarlo, brillantes en lágrimas. La griega le sonríe un poco.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Enfadarte conmigo?

—Lo peor es que no sé si realmente soy capaz de enfadarme contigo —le acaricia la mejilla y se humedece los labios.

—No es un asunto del que me guste hablar, pero puedo hacerlo y explicarte todo lo quieras preguntarme. Tú... eres tú y por ti podría incluso retirarme y esperar hasta que quieras venir por mi —le cae una lagrima por la mejilla.

—Sí quiero que hables conmigo de ello, pero ahora no es un buen momento —asegura poniéndole una mano en el pecho, acercándose a él y besándole en los labios.

Cierra los ojos ambar y vuelve a abrazarla, profundizando el beso, de forma sorprendentemente herida. Grecia bufa, porque le tiene cierto rencor a Roma.

Helena le deja, hundiéndole la mano en el pelo, cerrando los ojos y después de un par de minutos, se escucha el clásico carraspeo germano a lo lejos.

Ni caso, para no variar... Jo, Roma echaba mucho de menos a Helena. Y ella a él, no se crean que no. Un par de minutos más tarde, Helena se separa un poquito y mira a Roma a los ojos, que la mira también, aun con los ojos vidriosillos.

—Rómi —sonríe.

Sonríe un poquito también otra vez, como si hiciera siglos que no lo hace. Ella le da un beso rápido en la mejilla, especialmente cariñoso antes de separarse.

—Bueno y... ¿qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién es este chico encantador que me abrió la puerta?

Roma sonríe y atrae a Italia de los hombros hacia él.

—Mi chico. El pequeño. ¿No es tan guapo que te quieres morir? —tan lleno de orgullo.

—Vee~ —sonríe Veneciano complacido con eso.

—Tan guapo como su abuelo —asegura tocándole a italia la mejilla—. Disculpa que no te reconociera en la puerta, no estabamos seguros de que esta fuera la casa —se gira con Grecia—. Elláda, ven a saludar a tu padre.

Grecia mira a Roma aun con recelo y él le mira con un poco de desconsuelo y una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Un abrazo al menos? —le pide.

—Hemos tenido algunas... discusiones respecto a este asunto —explica Helena a Roma mirando a Grecia de reojo—. Me ha contado bastantes cosas.

Roma suspira y aprieta a Veneciano para buscar un poco de... apoyo moral al saber que no todo es un desastre.

—Él... nunca quiso venir a la capital —resume.

—Cómo esperabas que fuera a la capital contigo, Rómi, con lo que acababas de hacer —razona Helena y luego sonríe—. Tampoco quería venir aquí, tuve que prometerle varias cosas.

—Los demás vinieron —responde encogiéndose de hombros sin soltar a Veneciano—. ¿Qué le prometiste?

—Los demás eran unos bárbaros —suelta riendo—, cosas... algunas cosas. ¿Quién más está por a... oh! Germania, querido mío, ¡te has cortado el pelo!

Roma sonríe con esa confusión y suelta a Italia que se va corriendo a ponerse junto a Alemania antes de que Helena decida besarle.

¡Maldita sea con los antiguos!

Alemania, que lleva todo el rato ahí espiando (porque no se crean, Ancients, que no les llaman la atención y los han olvidado, tienen la mitad de los museos atascados con sus cosas) levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco al ver venir a Helena hacia él, con el contoneo de caderas y esa sonrisa y esos ojos. Bueno no espiando, parado ahí impresionándose con todo.

—Mhha... —atina a decir Alemania.

—No es Germania, es su hijo pequeño —se pone delante de él Italia. Roma mira de reojo a Grecia, porque aun con todo y todo, sí le quiere y quisiera abrazarle, pero este, como siempre, cuando le nota lo fulmina y se aleja.

Helena parpadea mirando al alemán con las cejas levantadas, tratando de hacer sentido a lo que dice Italia.

—Pues es muy, MUY parecido —admite Helena sonriendo. Germania, que está mirando la escena cruzado de brazos un poquito más atrás, carraspea y se acerca.

—Si, pero Germaniapadre, está ahí.

—Helena —murmura bajito, sonrojándose un poco, con el ceño fruncido y cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¡Ohh! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Alto e imponente como siempre!

xoOXOox

Penumbra, casa de Alemania, han mandado a los chicos a dormir y los tres ancianitos venerables se acomodan en el triclin... Ah, no. En el jardín, Germania insiste que en el jardín, en la terraza techada que tiene Alemania y si no la tenía se la acabamos de construir, vaso de vino en mano Helena y Roma, cerveza en mano Germania.

Hay velas... son para los mosquitos, pero es mentira, son porque a Roma le gustan, están repartidas por encima de la barandilla y está acabando de encenderlas con el encendedor que Germania usa para fumar antes de ir a sentarse entre los dos.

Helena habla aleatoriamente sobre algo increíblemente refinado en el sabor de este vino. Y las copas preciosas cuya técnica de fabricación aun no entiende pero quiere aprender.

—Hay un montón de cosas que tienes que aprender, tengo dentro algunos de los libros que yo estoy estudiando, son maravillosos.

—He estado revisando yo algunos... me fascina la idea del mundo actual y cómo ha evolucionado.

—Me fascinan más la cantidad de cosas que se siguen haciendo como entonces, sin embargo —sonríe tan orgulloso—. En muchos aspectos. tú y yo le dimos forma al mundo —brinda con ella.

—Claro que le dimos forma al mundo —levanta la copa —, y también puedo verlo... a ti y a mi en el mundo actual.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco. Roma lo nota y se ríe pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

—He visto cosas tuyas también Germania... ¿Has visto a tu hijo? Y dicen que tiene mucho dinero ahora —comenta Helena intentando traerlo también a la conversación.

—Todo cuanto ves lo ha pagado sangre sajona —Roma le acaricia un poco la cara a Germania, que la gira, porque aún está de mal humorcito, pero no hace para que le suelte de los hombros, miralo que listo.

—¿Sangre, querido mío? Que teatral, me parece que lo ha pagado dinero sajón... el que decía que no le interesaba el dinero —comenta Helena cerrandole un ojo a Germania y poniéndole una mano en la pierna al romano.

—Me refiero a que los propietarios del dinero tenían sangre sajona —se ríe—. Ni te dejes engañar, Helena, no conoces aun a su hijo el genio de los negocios.

—Los ojos engañan, yo lo sé, y más con Germania que sabiamente piensa mucho y habla poco —asegura sonriendo y dando un trago más al vino.

—En fin... no estoy aun muy seguro de qué hacemos todos aquí —comenta Roma cambiando un poco de tema, enrollando en sus dedos u mechón de pelo de Germania y jugando con él, como siempre.

—Yo nunca he sabido que hacemos aquí en realidad, desde... antes —asegura la chica y mira a Roma con miradilla penetrante—, me intriga un poco más saber cómo dejamos de estarlo por tanto tiempo.

El moreno la mira de reojo y se revuelve un poquito. Germania hace un movimiento sutil para quitarle el mechón de pelo a Roma de la mano y luego les mira a ambos. Tema escabroso para todo el mundo.

Roma le suelta tomando su copa con las dos manos y mirándola fijamente sin sonreír, la hace girar un poco para sacarle el aroma al vino.

—No sé cómo nadie más te ha pedido esta explicación —indica Helena encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Roma sigue mirando la copa unos instantes, la huele lentamente, le da un sorbo y cuando la vuelve a bajar tiene pintada en el rostro su sonrisa imperial marca registrada.

—Helena... tú siempre has sido la más lista —la mira de reojo de nuevo. Ella sonríe de lado y quiero decir que después de cenar con él y de verle actuar, está un poco impresionada... porque a ella la mató muy pronto y no le conoció del todo en su absoluta gloria y poderío.

—No valió de demasiado...

—Lo valió —se encoge de hombros—. Pero no para ti —apoya los brazos en el respaldo de su silla—. Tú muerte... fue lo que me convirtió en un hombre.

Helena suspira dejándole hablar y mirándolo fijamente.

—Iberia fue la primera. ¿Os acordáis de ella?

Germania no lo recuerda, sólo la vio una vez.

—Claro que la recuerdo, hombre... Si la vimos varias veces... Hasta que dejamos de verla.

—Dios mío... yo era un crío —se ríe un poco recordándola—. Y ella era tan alegre... Tienes que ver a mis hijos ahora... él tiene sus ojos. En fin —suspira negando—. Tenía que probar mi valía y lo que era capaz de hacer, hay que decir que no fue del todo lícito, pero no lo fue con nadie —se encoge de hombros y bebe un poco de vino—. Helena, ¿cómo puede de otra forma crecer un imperio?

—No lo se, tu me dirás... Aunque no fuiste el único que hizo un imperio.

—Non... aunque tú nunca llegaste a ver lo grande que era en su máximo esplendor —le guiña un ojo.

—Ya, claro... Lo hubiera sido de no haber sido tan tonta —sonríe afablemente.

—Sabes que se me daba bien y... seguramente lo peor para todos es que yo también lo sabía. Se me da bien la gente, simplemente, consigo que se emocionen conmigo, se impresionen, confíen en mí... Siempre me ha gustado y en eso consistía todo. La gente se enamoraba, me admiraba, querían ser como yo. Romanización —sonríe—. Pero cuando los pueblos eran romanizados, que en mi favor diré que siempre era una mejora, pasaban a ser parte de mi, así que su propio representante no tenía sentido que existiera.

—Tiene lógica —asegura —. Aunque...

La mira sonriendo de lado

—Vale, sigue, sigue —gesto con la mano.

—Non, di, tus aportaciones siempre me agradan.

—Perdona, es que me cuesta trabajo ordenar mi pensamiento —admite sinceramente pellizcándose el puente de la nariz en un gesto poco característico de ella.

Roma levanta la mano y le acaricia un poco la mejilla con los nudillos

—Es que es algo que era evidente pero a la vez... No quiero creerlo. Tampoco de como paso conmigo.

—No fue igual contigo que con Iberia. Ella... en realidad yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y ni siquiera se me ocurrió que eso pasaría. Es decir, planeaba controlar sus tierras, claro y romanizar a los pueblos, pero no pensé que ella desaparecería. De hecho, recuerdo perfecto el día en que lo hizo. Hispaniae estaba en su cuna, vestido de blanco y había claveles colgados de ella. Le esperé durante días... y recuerdo que la buscamos por todas partes no... no comprendí lo que había pasado hasta mucho después. Hasta que fue deliberado... contigo.

—Fue deliberado... —repite con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Se revuelve mirándole con una expresión muy poco vista en Helena... sin máscara de perfección y eterna tranquilidad. Rápidamente se recupera en un sólo parpadeo.

—Sic —responde bajando la cabeza y mirando su copa, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Perdóname, Rómi... Pero la verdad es que esto que dices es —toma aire —, duro.

—Lo sé... Sé que lo es. Mucho. No sé si eres capaz de imaginarte cuanto más allá de lo que tú sientes. Más tarde, tuve una de las más terribles reuniones privadas que he tenido nunca, en el senado. Se habló de los sucesos... debiste oírles hablar de los beneficios y la posición estratégica que nos aportaban las tierras en Iberia. A nadie parecía importarle que ella ya no estaba. Hispaniae estaba conmigo en la capital a salvo, así que no había problema alguno más que yo aun no entendía... hasta que me lo dijeron claro. Me dieron esta explicación que os he dado a vosotros, al romanizarla, al enamorarse de mi, ella había desaparecido... y yo había sido el Héroe que había logrado la proeza —se ríe un poco—. ¿Puedes creerlo? El héroe, así me llamaron.

—Claro que eras el héroe, si esto ha sido siempre de ganar y perder y no es sorprendente.

Roma la mira de reojo un poco dolido con ese comentario tan frío y toma un poco más de vino.

—Siguieron hablando... de una manera que no podía siquiera imaginarme, con una frialdad... "En eso consiste, Romae" dijeron "No estás en el mundo para amar y perecer, estás en el mundo para ser el más grande, para llevar a todos los pueblos al futuro" —bebé un poco más de vino—. En eso consistía y no era sencillo, por supuesto. Mi corazón infantil seguía platónicamente enamorado de ti, así que era obvio que debías ser la siguiente. Si conseguía hacer que tú desaparecieras, no había debilidad, nadie iba a poder hacerme desaparecer a mi —se ríe como si hubiera sido un idiota por pensarlo.

Helena le escucha, con atención, mirando su copa con cierta mirada indescifrable otra vez.

—Así que... hiciste lo que te habían pedido.

—Y casi muero yo mismo en el proceso. Ni siquiera recuerdo como... pero logré reponerme del dolor, el remordimiento hasta cerrar mi corazón —vuelve a beber.

Helena se muerde el labio, toma aire y mira su copa. Roma deja la suya sobre la mesa y mira a Germania de reojo.

Germania está con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el suelo, pensando, inmóvil.

Helena le pone una mano en el hombro a Roma, con suavidad.

—Así fue como me convertí en la meretriz más cara del mundo —sonríe cínico—. Cuando enamorarse de mi implicaba pagar con la muerte.

—Me... —Helena vacila —, realmente me has dejado sin palabras esta vez.

El romano suspira y sonríe un poco.

—Mentiría si dijera que no sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano.

—¿Dejarte sin palabras? —pregunta tratando de bromear un poco, ella se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Lo otro... dejarme sin palabras es más difícil aún.

—Siempre fuiste la más lista —se ríe un poco también, suavemente.

—Vale, vale, voy a intentarlo —sentencia dándole su copa a Roma y sentándose bien. Cierra los ojos.

Él la toma y la mira con curiosidad.

—Por un lado, está el hecho de que de todos, hayas sido tú quien me matara. Yo te adoraba, te hubiese confiado mi vida y me siento traicionada y asqueada.

Roma suspira sintiéndose regañado por un instante antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo y volver a su postura imperial de "sé que no entiendes que haga esto, pero no hay otra opción" Helena traga saliva.

—A la vez, Rómi... lo supe desde que eras pequeño. Eras un niño especial, un niño que no se dejó conquistar y solo era cuestión de tiempo. Cuánto tiempo más me iba yo a permitirme a mí misma seguir siendo yo y no perderme completamente en ti —explica.

El romano se sonroja un poco y sonríe.

—Y a la vez, me veía tanto en ti, Rómi. Tanto. Hacías tantas cosas como yo... debes haberlas seguido haciendo. Había momentos en los que ya no sabía realmente quien era el perdido en quien.

—En realidad no había forma de saberlo, yo tampoco lo sabía, por eso casi me muero yo también. Nunca me permití dejarme perder así con nadie.

—Y te convertiste en una máquina imperial —sentencia Helena adivinando un poco.

—Cartago, Egipto, Galia, Britania... —enumera.

—Y nos acercamos a la pregunta importante —murmura buscándole la mano a Roma para apretársela, porque aún está impresionada y dolida y tremendamente en shock con todo esto.

Él se la aprieta con fuerza como si estuviera al borde de un abismo, porque está costándole más de lo que parece todo esto, quizás pueda sentirle temblar, lo que ocurre es que se está manteniendo con su corazón lo más cerrado que puede de nuevo, pero el contacto... ah, el contacto.

—¿Cómo es que Germania consiguió, no solo no morir, sino matarte? —pregunta suavemente, tirando un poco de él porque Helena lo que necesita es ESE contacto.

La abraza, porque... es que no puede, temblando.

—No lo sé, que te lo cuente él —le mira de reojo de nuevo y tiende una mano hacia él.

—Germania —ella le llama y él sale un poco de la maraña mental que trae, girándose a verles.

Helena abraza a Roma, claro que le abraza. Le abraza como a un niño pequeño, acariciándole la espalda.

—Ven —Roma hace un gesto para que se una a la bolita. Germania les mira, un poco renuente.

—Pregunté cómo habías conseguido ser tú el que le matara y no al revés.

El sajón niega con la cabeza, renuente por completo a hablar de esas cosas. Roma suspira sobre el pecho de Helena.

—Germaniaaa... te he dicho muchas veces que hay ciertas cosas te corroen por dentro si no las escupes—indica Helena mirándole fijamente.

—Venga, mi amor... por favor —pide Roma.

—No lo sé —asegura sin mirarles—. Se llevó a los niños para empezar. Eso me enfureció completamente y era imposible estar idiotizado como todos ustedes si estaba enfadado —ya, claro... nunca estabas idiotizado.

Roma se ríe un poco a pesar de todo.

—Es la misma historia que ya te sabes, Rom. Cada vez eras peligroso, cada vez detestaba más verte, cada vez venías y ponías el mundo de cabeza, y... luego te ibas.

El romano traga saliva y vuelve a sonrojarse con el final.

—¿Y aun no lo entiendes?

—Asumiremos, en base a la evidencia, que Rómi no quería matarte —ofrece Helena.

—Está claro que me gusta por su físico —se ríe Roma.

—Claro, solo por su físico —Helena se ríe también, acariciándole a roma la espalda—. Quizás pueda yo aventurarme a suponer que además, ¿Germania te perdía un poquito, querido?

Roma se esconde un poquito y le da un beso donde alcance.

—Entre más crecía, más se debilitaba. Y cuando ví que estaba lo suficientemente débil... conseguí darle el golpe de gracia —explica Germania, sacando un cigarrillo.

Roma apoya la frente en el cuello de Helena y suspira con un poco de nauseas porque eso suena de nuevo tan frío.

—¿Y qué pasó contigo después? —pregunta Helena mirando al Germano notando la frialdad también y aquí está el asuntillo. El rubio se sonroja. Roma le mira. Porque no está seguro de saber eso.

—No... estoy muy seguro —confiesa.

—Nunca supe de eso —asegura Roma levantando un poquito la cabeza.

—Bebí un... poco para festejar —traducción: tomo vino romano hasta caerse inconsciente—. Terminé de invadir la península ibérica con los visigodos... luego la perdí. Y después me parece que Invadí la península itálica dirigiendo a los ostrogodos...

—Mis... niños —aprieta los ojos.

—Estaba... enfadado. Y solo, y quería destruir todas las cosas que había hecho Rom. Pasé hambre y pasé frío y al final... enfermo, descuidado, ni siquiera sé realmente cómo... desaparecí —concluye.

Roma se levanta de Helena y abraza a Germania ahora un poco en plan "waaaaaaaah" si ya estaba medio llorosito con ella.

—Perderte en alguien, morir de amor —se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza—. Quizás no fue un mal destino el tuyo, Helena.

El romano loa atrae a los dos hacia sí

—Bueno, si... al menos yo morí feliz —concede Helena levantándose y evitando la mano de Roma para atraerle hacia él.

—Por favor, no me rechaces —pide con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Helena le sonríe, al darse cuenta del tono seco y duro que ha utilizado cuando Roma tiende la mano hacia ella para que le deje abrazarla.

Ella sonríe más, porque en realidad solo estaba buscando cambiarse de posición para una más cercana con ambos. Pone la rodilla en el sillón en medio de los chicos.

—¿Han notado lo más importante de todo?

—pregunta Helena, medio echándose encima de las piernas de Germania. Levantando una mano y poniéndosela en la cara a cada uno

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Roma abrazándola igual hacia si llorando un poco aunque ella no le deja que fluya por completo igual que siempre porque está un poco escaldada y se pone en posición un poco que esté ella y Germania en lugar de ella a solas porque está escaldada. Está prácticamente echada sobre ambos, sí que le deja abrazarla, se muerde el labio y se le esconde en el cuello. Cierra los ojos.

—Ay Romi... ¿cómo pudo pasar todo esto? —susurra en su oído.

Niega con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar porque no lo sabe y el pecho le sube y baja muy deprisa cuando solloza. Se humedece los labios porque respira por la boca al tener la nariz embotada de mocos. Y Helena... Helena, que ha estado en pie todo lo racional que puede, TODO el tiempo, firme, imponente y poderosa, cierra los ojos, le abraza con más fuerza y llora. Llora haciéndose bolita y pegándose a él, abrazándole como si quisiera traspasarle... y como si traspasándole pudiera arreglar todo el desamparo y la angustia que siente.

Él la abraza con fuerza porque... sinceramente todo eso fue una mierda y se alegra mucho mucho de que ahora, sus hijos si puedan quererse de verdad.

Germania les mira, aun en el abrazo de Roma. Serio e impertérrito aparentemente. En su torpeza y frialdad, le busca a Roma una mano y se la aprieta con fuerza.

Este se la aprieta y le atrae con más fuerza porque nunca pudo quererle, nunca entendió nada y le parece ahora mismo como la cosa más cruel del universo... Y como nadie no me le dé un pañuelo lo van a matar de nuevo ahogado.

Germania trae uno en el bolsillo del pantalón, se lo regaló Francia.

—Si esta es la vida después de la muerte... los dioses nos han favorecido —susurra la griega cuando Germania saca, práctico como siempre, el pañuelo de su bolsillo.

Roma se ríe un poco entre las lágrimas con eso... o quizás solloza o quizás solo empieza a convulsionar por la falta de oxígeno, quien sabe.

Germania carraspea tratando de separarse un poco de Roma porque además como están todos llorosos están calientitos y pegajosos, y no es de verdad que no quiera hacer unión grupal es que necesita un poco su espacio vital. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Un poco a contracorazón, debido a los mocos y a que se sabe agobiante, al notar que Germania se despega, deja que Helena haga lo mismo si quiere, buscando el pañuelo.

Helena se limpia el borde de los ojos que debe traer como de pandita, con cualquier prenda de ropa que traiga Roma puesta en este momento que se suena la nariz sin notar que le va a estropear la camisa.

—Estoy... sobrecogido —confiesa Germania de una manera tan poco expresiva, que hace que Helena se ría.

—¿Por qué? —sonríe un poco también Roma, que aún tiene hipo.

—Todo esto. Dolía, aun cuando tratábamos de ignorarlo —insiste en el tono falto de expresión.

—Vaya, Germania... no deja de impresionarme que hables de dolor con esa expresión tan rígida —admite Helena con suavidad, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

xoOXOox

Un rato más tarde, cuando ya se han acostado y ha podido pensar un poco más en esto, Helena se vuelve a Roma.

—¿Cuándo tomaste la decisión de que si lo harías?

Roma sonríe de lado.

—Nunca.

—¿Qué pensabas esa mañana? ¿Sabías que yo no tenía idea de lo que harías? ¿Vacilaste en algún momento?

—No, no... No te estás imaginando bien como es. Es un proceso. Yo rezaba todas las noches "aun no, aun no, por favor" mientras te buscaba por la casa, cada una de las mañanas despertaba asustado.

Helena sonríe amargamente.

—Aún así algo debías hacer para asegurarte de que pasara. Ser especialmente dulce conmigo, por ejemplo.

—Yo era yo, contigo y te dejaba serlo a ti... y me detenia a mi mismo cuando sentía mi corazón en llamas... saber lo que podía ocurrirme y el miedo que me daba fue lo que me salvo. Y tú. Saber lo que te iba a pasar a ti, que era perecedero... lo hacia todo más profundo, más pasional y tragico, quería protegerte, pero no quería perder ni un instante la oportunidad de estar contigo antes de que sucediera.

Helena suspira apretando los ojos y sonriendo un instante, antes de morderse el labio y sollozar, cambiando el semblante.

—En muchos aspectos aún era un niño inmaduro y egoísta... siempre lo he sido puesto que tampoco es que lograse hacerlo mejor después.

La griega hace un esfuerzo enorme por no derrumbarse del todo y le mira con ojos llorosos.

—¿Algún día pensaste en decírmelo? ¿Pensaste en la opción de salvarnos ambos?

Niega.

—No había opción, lo discutí con mi gobierno. Ellos me metieron miedo, era un secreto de estado, algo que no se había visto o escrito nunca antes que se pudiera hacer y si te lo revelaba aseguraban que tú serías quien me lo harías a mi... y yo era plenamente consciente que tenías todas las demás armas menos esa. Era mi escudo.

Helena se abraza a si misma y se hace bolita en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana aún más y recargando la espalda en la cabecera. Suelta un sollozo fuerte e inevitable,

—¿P-puedo abrazarte? —vacila mirándola de reojo, ella asiente echándosele casi encima.

—Es... Es muy pronto... —susurra llorando sobre él—, por eso... Por eso no quería verte.

La abraza y se le pegan las lágrimas volviendo a llorar.

—Tú viviste después de esto, Rómi... Has tenido tiempo para pensarlo —explica entre llantos y mocos.

—Sic... lo que no estoy seguro que fuera algo tan maravilloso —le acaricia el pelo, sollozando—. Puedo darte tiempo si es lo que necesitas.

—Tuviste TIEMPO. Tiempo para arrepentirte, para pensar en lo que hacías, para hacer esto otras veces, para enfrascarte en un lío con Germania —sorbe los mocos y se limpia la cara con la mano—. No te reclamo el tiempo que no tuve.

—Helena... no te voy a decir que no estoy orgulloso de lo que logré porque sería mentira y una falta de respeto a tu sacrificio... pero el precio que pagué, aunque sigue pareciéndome demasiado alto, era el único que supe ver.

—Es que lo entiendo, Rómi... Racionalmente lo entiendo —le pone una mano en la mejilla y le mira a los ojos—. Entiéndeme tú a mí también.

—Te entiendo y por eso te ofrezco... no sé qué otra cosa hacer si no.

—¿Sí entiendes? ¿Realmente entiendes que yo sigo, casi, queriéndote como te quería entonces? —pregunta suavemente.

Él aprieta los ojos y le cae una lagrima

—Me fui cuando más te quería, Rómi... —explica—, tú viviste otra vida en medio, yo no. Yo sólo volví hace unos días, a descubrir que la persona a quien buscaba desesperadamente en un mundo desconocido, era quien me había sacado de él.

—Todos los que hemos vuelto... —susurra.

—Lo sé —susurra—, cuando me entere que... Germania había hecho eso mismo contigo quise hablar con él, pero tú... Tú me dabas miedo.

—No planeo hacerte daño de nuevo ni por un imperio cien veces más grande. Los tiempos han cambiado, hay muchas cosas diferentes ahora...

Ella suspira y le mira a la cara, sonriendo un poco, tragando saliva.

—Tú también has cambiado.

—Seguro me he vuelto más feo —sonríe un poco limpiándole las lágrimas con cariño.

—Te has vuelto más viejo.

Se ríe un poco y se limpia la cara él también.

—Y puedo ver el peso del imperio sobre tus hombros aún —sonríe de lado—. He leído muchas cosas, Rómi.

Sonríe y la mira de esa forma en la que solo la miraba a ella cuando iba a escucharla hasta el fin de los tiempos o hasta que le hubiera revelado todo su infinito conocimiento, lo que sucediera primero. Helena le acaricia la cara con dulzura.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Todos los días —asegura sinceramente. Ella sonríe complacida con esto—. ¿A quién si no a la bella Helena podía desear yo impresionar y hacer sentir orgullosa cada vez que hacia una proeza?

—¿Fuiste feliz?

—Lo intenté con muchas ganas y podría decir que lo logré la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Ni creas que me impresionabas tanto, exageraba para no hacerte sentir mal —bromea dándole un golpecito en el pecho. Asiente con eso último—. Bien, supongo que era el precio.

Roma se ríe.

—¿Lo harías igual si tuvieras oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo? —pregunta, y le mira con una de esas miradas de helena de "esta es una pregunta capciosa, piénsate bien la respuesta".

—Non... lo haría mejor y más deprisa, así que encontraría problemas nuevos y lo harian definitivamente diferente.

—¿Más deprisa? ¡Por Zeus! ¿Ni siquiera después de tantos años adquiriste el don de la paciencia? —dramatiza medio riñéndole un poco, mirando al cielo.

El romano se ríe sonrojándose un poco porque siempre SIEMPRE la oye en su cabeza riñiéndole por eso.

—También trataría de reducir los costes y de... no arrepentirme de nada.

Helena le escruta con la mirada.

—El poder no es gratis... y definitivamente no siempre estan divertido como suena —se encoge de hombros.

—No creas que no lo sé —asegura sonriendo al escucharle hablar así, notando que el precio ha sido muy caro pero al final, Roma ha aprendido de la vida lo que ella nunca podría haberle enseñado. Decide decirle algo que había concluido que no le diría, por cierta arrogancia—. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

El romano levanta las cejas y le brillan los ojos como a un niño. Helena sonríe dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándole.

—Cuéntame de Germania.

—¿Qué quieres saber de él? —la abraza con mucha fuerza, sonriendo.

—De él, nada... Quiero saber de ti en relación a él —sonríe.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Tan fuertes están las cosas?

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, desviando la mirada.

—Ehhh! —chilla en protesta—, ¡No! Después de todo, TODO esto, hoy por hoy AL FIN puedes hablar conmigo sobre algunas cosas, de frente y mirándome a los ojos.

Roma la mira y se sonroja...

—Es que tú...

—Me has olvidado el todo, por lo que veo —le mira a los ojos—. ¿A caso me quieres menos a mi por quererle a él?

Niega violentamente.

—¡Nunca! Pero no todos lo entienden... —sonríe un poco regañado.

—El león cree que todos son de su condición —le riñe sonriendo—. El celoso aquí eres tú.

Se sonroja más y sonríe más.

—Después te contare yo que vi a Egipto...

—¿La viste? ¿Ha vuelto?

—¡Cuéntame tú!

—¡Es que si ha vuelto no la he visto!

—¡De Germania! Egipto si ha vuelto —asiente.

—¡Tenemos que ir!

—De hecho esa parte es un poco complicada y tengo que hablar contigo un poco más seriamente de ello.

—Eh? Quid? —se detiene.

—Nada grave.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces cuéntame de Germania, luego hablaremos de Egipto.

—¡Ah! ,Que mala eres! —protesta riéndose.

—Es que no sabes convencerme.

—Es que te consiento demasiado.

Ella se ríe y él sonríe y le acaricia la cara notando que es tan bonita como la recordaba o quizás más, lo cual es dificil porque la tenia completamente idealizada, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no la veia

Helena sonríe ampliamente al notar que aun la mira de ESA manera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber entonces?

—¿Ya sabe que le quieres?

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

Levanta las cejas. Roma suspira sonriendo.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber?

—Entonces diría yo que no, aunque puede tener la sospecha —la mira.

—Ay, Germania... ¡Nunca se entera de nada!

El romano se ríe.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? ¿Si sé que le quiero?

—Sí. Háblame de ti con Germania.

—Sic, sí que lo sé —se apoya en la cama y mira el techo sin dejar de abrazarla.

—¿Y qué más sabes? ¿Estás feliz?

—Sic, aunque se que me odia y odia quererme, como siempre y la mitad del tiempo quisiera matarme otra vez, como todos —se ríe. Helena le mira y entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Será? Te tiene viviendo con él... ¿no?

—Non, vivo con mi nieto pequeño que vive con tres de sus cuatro niños y con una chica encantadora.

—Y Germania —se recarga en el brazo y le mira bien a la cara—. No entiendo, Rómi. Me das a entender primero que esto es algo muy grande, pero esto que me cuentas es casi como si compartieran casa por necesidad.

—Lo que quiero decir es que hay tres casas más en las que yo podría estar y sería más o menos bienvenido, pero elijo esta porque está él... No estoy seguro de si él estaría aquí de tener todas esas opciones.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

—Porque aun no es el momento —sonríe de forma sonríe de lado y le brillan un poco los ojos.

—Vaya... Romí haciendo las cosas poco a poco.

Él se ríe.

—Algo debí aprender al final...

—Lo aprendiste todo —se le acuesta encima abrazándole.

—¿No que yo era un revoltoso y no sé qué más?

—¡Pues eres un revoltoso y no se qué más! Eres... Romí —se le acurruca encima. Él la abraza riéndose—. ¿Te cuento de Egipto?

—Si con eso estás satisfecha —asiente.

—No lo estoy, pero sé que me irás contando poco a poco —es que esta niña se toma el tiempo para tooooodo.

—Oh, vaya —se ríe igual. Así tiene esos abdominales, de reirse todo el día.

—Bueno, pues Egipto está más o menos en guerra y no tiene NADA de dinero —cual si tú tuvieras tanto.

—Eso lo sé, Prusiae más o menos me ha explicado, Germania el pequeño está desesperado.

—Y Egipto está un poco... —nos imaginamos—, no sé, perdida.

—¿Pero la has visto?

—Sí, Ellada se lleva bien con el pequeño de Egipto... no la vi bien.

El romano se muerde el labio nervioso y preocupado

—Se ve tan mona sin sus gorilas protectores, frágil y pobre.

Roma baja la mirada porque no le hace gracia... pensando.

—Todos estamos igual, quien diría que sería Germania el... bueno, el de los herederos ricos —sonríe un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla—. O al menos eso he leído.

—Franciae es la segunda potencia de Europa —responde Roma—. Y dos de sus niños, mis nietos... son de los ocho más fuertes. Uno de ellos el más fuerte —el competitivo.

—Bien, gracias por darme un resumen de lo maravillosos que son tus hijos —sonríe.

—Helena... —la llama con ese tono de voz serio de "hay algo en lo que he estado pensando".

—¿Qué? —le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

Niega apretando los ojos porque es una idea demasiado abatracta.

—Es demasiado pronto.

—¿Qué es lo que estas pensando? No... De hecho, ya sé lo que estás pensando —le mira intensamente.

Él levanta las cejas y la mira

—Quieres otro imperio.

Roma la mira unos instantes y niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Non, por ahora... quiero volver a casa.

—No por ahora... ¿Sabes el problema que va a ser eso? —susurra preocupada.

—¿El qué?

—Que tarde o temprano quisieras poder, hoy están muy organizados. ¿No has ido a tu casa?

—En cualquier caso quiero probar otra cosa primero —suspira—. Non, mis nietos viven uno aquí y el otro en casa de Hispaniae.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Volver a casa —sonríe—. Veras... aunque quiero muchísimo a todos mis hijos y agradecere infinitamente lo que hacen por mí, aquí no me siento cómodo. No puedo hacer más que sentirme un huesped a quien se sienten en la obligacion moral de acoger... y además sabes que me gusta ser amo y señor de mis cosas, teniendo el poder de decidir sobre ellas... Así que he decidido que si no puedo volver a mi hogar me conseguiré uno según mis condiciones —la mira con intensidad—. No se lo digas a Germaniae, le dije que viniera conmigo pero cree que solo vamos a conocer la ciudad ahora... —niega con la cabeza—. Planeo comprar una casa ahí. Planeo que Germaniae venga conmigo y ahora que sé que vosotras estais aquí y estais en problemas, planeo que vengais con nosotros tambié misma intención tengo para con Galiae y Britania si ellas quieren. No podemos depender de nuestros hijos... además he encontrado la forma perfecta para ganar dinero suficiente.

—En Roma... Todos nosotros... Contigo... —repite.

—Sic —sonríe emocionado.

—¿Están también Galia y Britannia? —cae en la cuenta.

—Sic! Ya las hemos visto a las dos.

—¿Y Germania va a querer eso? ¿GERMANIA?

—Pues no lo sé, aun no se lo he planteado, ya te he dicho antes que aun no era el momento.

Helena le sonríe.

—Aunque no sé qué haré si al final prefiere quedarse a vivir aquí. Creo que igual iré allá yo solo... o con vosotras o con quien quiera venir

No sería lo mismo, pero no puedo seguir aquí, necesito salir al mundo y no depender de nadie, ¡hay tanto que aprender!

—¡Y tantas cosas que ver! —se pasa la mano por el pelo y rueda un poco mirando al techo. Él la mira de reojo sonriendo.

—He leído... he leído algunas cosas, Helena... y he visto tantas otras. Ellos estan tan interesados en nosotros como nosotros en ellos. Despues de mi muerte casi todo se perdió y no saben casi nada, la gente se nos va a rifar, podriamos vivir a cuerpo de rey solo de contar historias a las universidades, museos y sociedades historicas. ¡Tienen profesores y catedraticos expertos en nuestra historia! ¡Imagina lo que podríamos hacer nosotros!

—¡Quizás yo pueda también enseñar artes y filosofía! He visto que no han avanzado casi nada en filosofía, Romí, siguen aprendiendo a Aristóteles, Sócrates y Platón. ¡Han pasado dos mil años!

—Sic... ¿sabes que aun usan las leyes que yo escribi y las carreteras que yo dibuje... y...?

Ok, van a estarse HORAS hablando de eso.

—¡Y las esculturas! ¡Tienen las nuestras aún! ¡Están en museos en todos lados! —se sienta en la cama

—¡Las he visto! Franciae en Paris tiene un montón de ellas y me ha dicho que Angliterra tiene también, allí en casa de Britania! ¡Tuyas y un montón de cosas de Egipto!

—¿No te hace sentir poderoso? Trascendimos, Romí. Y yo me fui mucho antes que tú.

El romano se ríe con eso.

—¿No lo crees? ¿Y has visto todos los libros que tienen?

—Los estoy leyendo —asiente emocionado—. ¿Has visto lo de la electricidad? ¡Es impresionante! —No, Roma, ha venido con los ojos cerrados.

—Elláda no me supo explicar nada... ¿sabes que hemos venido VOLANDO? —esta sí se sube a donde la montes.

—Sic! ¡Los agüiones son increibles! ¡Tengo varios libros sobre ellos! ¡Yo también vine con uno! A Germaniae le dan miedo pero no deberían, ¡ya sé como funcionan!

—Son aviones —le corrige con naturalidad sonríendo, porque ella se fija mucho en esas cosas—. Quizás puedas explicarme después cómo funcionan. Yo... me he dedicado casi todo el tiempo a leer historia.

—Aviones —repite—. Los niños me han contado sobre historia... y se pelean cada vez que les pregunto —se ríe.

—El mío no ha querido hablar demasiado en eso.

—Por lo que sé, no ha tenido nunca las cosas fáciles.

—Siempre estuvimos en el centro del mundo... para lo bueno y para lo malo.

—Oh, non, non... ¿no has visto eso? ¡El mundo es ENORME es redondo como una pelota y hay todo un continente diferente más allá de donde alcanza la vista!

—Eso... ya lo suponíamos desde antes —es verdad que se las olían—, pero es que... era demasiada información. No sé cuando es que vamos a aprender todo eso.

—Pues yo no planeo desaparecer pronto —sonríe.

—¿Y tampoco planeas matarme? —pregunta la muy dramática.

—Eso sí —se muere de la risa y le salta encima para abrazarle el bruto.

—Aaaah! Romiiií! ¡Ten cuidado! —medio riña, risas tontas. Dios mío con estos dos. Germania debe estar rechinando los dientes en algún lado.

Y él se riiiiiie y la intenta morder/besar donde pueda, haciéndole cosquillas, gritando y en general jugando.

Y Germania debe rechinar más los dientes aún porque Helena contesta y grita y le riñe y le besa de vuelta.

Puede entrar con algo de comida en una bandeja, le harán sitio. De hecho debe sonar la puerta y ni creo que la oigan con los gritos. Así que después de pasear un poco ahí afuera, tenso como una tabla, Germania aporrea la puerta casi como para tirarla.

Y como en ese momento están callados en beso, si que la oyen... Roma, que está encima se separa un poco pero ni te creas que le sale de encima.

—Pasaaa.

Germania abre la puerta con mucha fuerza y el ceño fruncido, vestido aun desde luego, rojo como tomate y aparentemente furioso.

—Ave! —sonríe Roma y deja caer la cabeza sobre los pechos de Helena.

Germania gruñe como siempre y se cruza de brazos mirando la escena.

—Estan haciendo mucho ruido y molestan a mis hijos —murmura.

—Germania... ven, ven... —pide Helena extendiendo las dos manos hacia él, con Roma ahí en medio sin ningún problema.

—Anda, no seas aburridooo —se ríe Roma—. Ven! —le hace gesto también.

Se acerca un pasito sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que va a pasar si se acerca más.

—¿Qué no van a dormir?

—Ahora, en un ratito, venga veeeeeen.

—Están haciendo esas cosas... les detesto. A los dos —asegura.

—No nos detestas, ven acá y deja de hacerte del rogar, solo es para sentarte un poco aquí que tenemos unas preguntas.

—En realidad estaba intentando comermela de cena pero tu pareces más apetecible —le guiña el ojo. Germania da otro pasito.

—Quizás sería más fácil que mejor ustedes dejaran de hacer es... esta tontería —mira a Helena de arriba a abajo, que además trae ese look de medio despeinada, medio salvaje que hace que... apriete los ojos sonrojado.

Roma se levanta un poco aprovechando que tiene los ojos cerrados, estira la mano hasta tomarle de la muñeca y tira de él hacia la cama.

Y mira, el que parecía tonto, casuaaaalmente no se esperaba el tirón y casualmente se deja tirar sin oponer toda la resistencia que sus grandes músculos indicarían. Roma se ríe tirando con cuidado para que se caiga encima suyo y no le haga daño a Helena.

—Esto es del todo inapropiado —asegura, sonrojándose.

—Iba a contarle a Helenita de cuando estuvimos en Seychelles —sonríe.

—Vas a cont... ¡No le cuentes eso! —protesta mientras Helena aprovecha que está cerca y desbalanceado para abrazarle del cuello y jalarle hacia ella.

Roma se queda al su otro lado con el brazo en la cintura.

—¿Porqué no?

—¡Porque no! —orejitas rojas, mira a Helena de reojo.

—Estás demasiado tenso y tienes demasiada ropa —sentencia Helena empezando a subirle la camiseta.

—Pero vengaaaa —Roma se acerca para besarle el cuello del otro lado.

—P-Pero es que no hay nada que contar... —susurra con un escalofrío como CADA vez que le atacan ambos.

Roma toma la camiseta quitándosela por la cabeza, dejando que Helena vaya a por los pantalones, mira que coordinación.

—Claro que sí...

—Nein, no hay nadaaaAA! Helenaaa! —protesta cuando así sin previo aviso ella le manosea por encima del pantalón mientras intenta abrirle la cremallera con algunas dificultades porque es algo nuevo. No tarda en conseguirlo.

—Lo que pasó es que nos encerraron en una isla en mitad del oceano —empieza Roma volviéndo a besarle el cuello y acariciándole el pecho.

—Co-contra nueESTRA HELENAAA! —protesta cuando ella mete la mano a sus calzoncillos, mirándole a la cara e intentando quitarle la mano de ESA región, sin conseguir nada

—¿En contra de su Helena? ¿Cuál Helena? —pregunta sonriendo.

Roma la mira, riéndose, mo que se gana un codazo por parte de Germania, cada vez más sonrojado.

—Au! —protesta sin dejar de reir y se va a besarle para fundirle el cerebro y que ella pueda acabar de desvestirlo.

Perfecta estúpida coordinación. Germania opina que no son graciosos. Pues qué coño va a hacer si uno le funde el cerebro por arriba y el otro por abajo.

¡Ya se quejará menos!

De hecho ya a estas alturas no se queja, por lo que veo que le está succionando las amígdalas al romano.

—Creo que esta vez le va a tocar a el enmedio —sentencia Helenita cerrándole un ojo a Roma porque sabe que al que le gusta esa posición es a él.

—¡Sigues castigándome! —se ríe igual poniéndose detrás.

—No es castigo alguno tirarte a Germania —responde sonriendo de lado y acariciándo al sajón mientras éste les odia con todo su corazón, joder, es necesario acaso hacer esto con ¿COMENTARIOS EN VIVO? No podrían solo callarse y hacerlo.

—Es castigo cuando no me dejas en medio con vosotros dos, aunque él me guste muchísimo —y ahí va el dedo ese incomodo a preparar el terreno.

—Ahhhh! Rommm! —Sisea Germania, as always. El sonrojo es brillante.

—Tu siempre quieres estar en medio y es momento en que le demuestres ciertas cosas importantes —Helena no se inmuta.

—Shhh, calma —le aparta el pelo y le da un beso en la nuca/hombro.

—¿que es lo que tengo que demostrar a estas alturas? —la mira por encima del hombro de él.

—Tu amor y cariño incondicional —pica ella riendo y yendo a besar al germano.

—¿No me crees? —frunce un poco el ceño cuando le besa, pero apoya la frente en su nuca para no verlo y busca a Helena por ahí abajo con la otra mano porque además detrás es la posicion que menos le gusta.

—Yo sí, hay otros que no se sí te creen —gemidito y mira a Germania —. ¿Le crees?

—Helenaa... no me obligues a echarte — tiene la cabeza en.. Otro lado.

—¡No vas a echarme! ¿Por qué vas a echarme? —protesta abrazando a Germania y buscando besar al romano.

—Eso es lo que haría.

—No quiero —morritos, mirándole—. ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Porque estás tocando a mi hombre y pidiéndome que marque el territorio —responde sin dejar de tocarla.

—Tocando a tu hombre... Vaya —entrecierra los ojos y sonríe porque la estúpida mano del estúpido Roma hace... Cosas—. Sólo te dije que le dijeras que le q-querías.

—¿Y de qué va a servir eso? —sonríe haciéndole un chupetón a Germania.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera? —protesta Germania que en realidad prácticamente no está y de hecho cuando se da cuenta que lo ha dicho en voz alta abre los ojos consternadillo.

Roma aprieta más fuerte con los dientes cerrando los ojos. Helena mira a Roma y levanta las cejas, un poco sorprendida. Le acaricia la mejilla.

—Vaaaya —susurra.

Él la mira y ella sonríe y le besa rápido en los labios.

—Venga, vamos a hacer esto, que Germania protesta... —pide con su sonrisilla maliciosa volviendo a buscarle los labios al Romano.

Suelta a Germania un poco, cediendo

Con una mano en uno y la otra en el otro, sí, sí, a todos les gusta Roma atrás. Germania se le recarga al romano y toma a Helena de la cintura.

—Hablan demasiado... —protesta queriendo acción, YA.

No, querido, ahora se están besando y tú no que quejes que a ti te estan tocando. Pues no se queja, pero es que es por eso que quiere acción ya .

Bueno, entonces nada. Si está todo el mundo apunto... así es como traumatizas a la comuna alemana...

¿Ves por que quiere llevarselos?

Pues es que también está viviendo en la comuna mayor. Si vivieran en Francia, nadie se enteraría nunca y a NADIE le sorprendería.

* * *

_Graduada. :)_


End file.
